Painted Smiles (SasukeNaruto)
by DarkStreetNostalgia
Summary: Sasuke has been through hell and is yet to return. Naruto has been living on the streets for two years and will do anything he can to make enough money to survive. Through a series of unfortunate events, the two happen to meet. Can Naruto help the raven accept his past?
1. As the World Begins to Fall

**A/N: Cover by the amazing emy7321 (on wattpad)! **

**This will be in Sasuke's point of view unless stated otherwise. **

**Also, anything italicized is a thought.**

***Trigger Warning for: self-harm, child abuse and neglect, bullying, non-consensual sex, incest, suicide, depression, self-deprecation, alcoholism, gore, and drug usage* Please don't be scared away by the list, it won't be all bad, I promise.**

**Yay! My first fic! Well not really, but it's my first one on here. Please comment! Constructive criticism is beneficial to the writing process!**

**Oh yes, I do not own Naruto but you probably knew that already.**

**Painted Smiles**

A dismal aura of despair clung desperately to the stranger as his mind fled.

Cold.

Lonely.

Afraid.

I know what I am. What. I don't even see myself as a person. Whoever I was, whoever they thought I was, is gone. A bitter chuckle in the darkness. A body slamming against the wall. Hazy vision. Muddled thoughts.

Dead.

Empty.

Lost.

That's what I am. I am here but not. Flying but drowning. Alive but not living. I wish to flee, to escape from this eternal winter. My body grows numb. My heart grows still. Smiles plastered an empty canvas.

Blank.

Emotions.

Jokes.

Let me out. I beg of you. End this. Stop this. Nails grate against my face. Destroying what was once deemed beautiful. A sanguine liquid flows. Please. Please. Please.

Stuck.

Forgotten.

Unrecognizable.

Silence is everywhere I look. All I hear is red. It has become me. I am hollow. A cracked shell. Can what's broken be repaired? Sirens in the distance. No. No. No. Not enough. It's never enough. Screams ricochet. My essence flowing freely.

Screaming.

Running.

Sobbing.

I move nowhere. I need release. More. More. Dulling claws rake into my scalp. More. More. More! Teeth grind tearing into my vessel. Too far. Not far enough. More. More. More. More. More.

Gone.

Dead.

Annihilated.

I'm shaking. I lost them all. All of them. All of them. Pills go down dry. Over and over. Over and over. Glass breaking. Ribs cracking. Wrist snapping. Fading consciousness. Echoing laughter. A final scream.

Darkness.

Warm arms. Limp body.

The despondent boy's blood slowly grew cold

"Brother!" the elder turned as a young boy tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he directed a gentle smile at the beaming child.

He thrust a crumpled paper in front of him, "I was the only one who passed with a perfect score!" Itachi chuckled poking his brother's forehead lovingly.

"Why don't we go for ice cream this weekend?"

"Really?!" The boy was ecstatic.

"Of course. I need to go so promise me that you'll take a bath and be in bed on time, alright?"

"Mhm! I promise!" and with that Itachi left.

Several hours later, Sasuke sat at the small table pencil in hand and a look of determination on his face as he attempted to tackle a particularly difficult math problem. Long division was most definitely not his strong suit.

The phone rang and he leapt up grateful for the break. "Hello?"

"Sasuke!" A woman chirped.

"Hi, Mom," A smile returned to his face when he heard his mother's cheerful voice.

"I'm just calling to tell you that we will be home by morning."

"Really?!" The boy marveled at his luck. First the test, then his parents decided to come home early.

"I missed you guys so much that I wanted to come home sooner."

"Yay! I can't wait! I'll tell Itachi when he gets home and you can come with us to get ice cream this weekend!"

The raven spoke to his mother for a while before heading to bed. Around two in the morning Sasuke was awoke by the scrapping of a key against the door. Itachi came stumbling in, slamming the door in complete disregard for his sleeping sibling. "I'm back!" Knowing instantly that his brother was drunk, the boy locked his bedroom door and buried himself within his comforter. It happened sometimes. Itachi would stagger into the house -at ungodly hours- drunk and angry. The raven learned the hard way to stay as far from his dear brother as possible when it did occur. He knew his brother didn't mean it when he hit him. He knew he didn't mean it when he called him names and belittled him. He knew these things, so he forgave him. He knew his brother loved him. He knew his family loved and cared for him no matter what Itachi might say, so he let it go. This was normal. This was alright.

The golden handle began to rattle but the tremors soon ended and the house was once again silent. But this time, it didn't last. The door began to shake and the wood began to splinter. He curled up trying to make himself as small as possible. The blanket was ripped away revealing his huddled form. Tears began to escape as his brother stood over him. He was scared. No, scared doesn't even begin to cover it; Sasuke was terrified. He knew something was different this time. Even as a child, he could tell the difference between then and now.

The older male grasped the trembling form his fingers digging into his tender flesh and drawing blood. He shook him roughly before throwing him to the floor. The young boy bit down on his lip in an attempt to suppress a scream. A booted foot connected with this shoulder and the scream threatened to escape. _What did I do wrong_? Again and again his precious brother kicked him until the child lost all composure and screamed at the top of his lungs. The sound snapped Itachi out of whatever daze he was in and he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Sasuke?" he pet the child's head, "Are you okay?" The youth responded with a sob.

Strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sasuke," He continued to stroke the raven's hair, "You know I love you right?"

Sasuke slowly nodded his tear beginning to dry. And his eyes began to droop as he fell asleep to the lullaby of his brother's melancholic apologies.

He awoke the next morning to the glorious smell of tomato basil omelets and laughter. The young Uchiha stretched then doubled over from the pain in both his shoulder and in his abdomen. He coughed into his hand blood splattering onto his navy comforter. _Itachi must have carried me to bed last night. _He concluded wiping his mouth beginning to panic when he coughed up more blood.

"Sasuke? Time to wake up," his mother's cheerful voice echoed down the hallway. She entered his room, "Oh! You didn't tell me that you put a curtain up." She spoke referring to the blue fabric that concealed the entrance. _Itachi must have put it up last night._

He coughed again. The smile slipped from the female Uchiha's face when she noticed her son's condition. "Sasuke!" She rushed over. He coughed again. She scooped up her son and they were in the car before he had time to protest. She kept looking back at her son despite his father reminding her to watch the road.

He had been to the hospital before, of course only for minor things such as his yearly physical or the time his jammed his fingers playing basketball, but this time was different. A lot of things were different lately, he noted. The waiting room was a busy place; the people were interesting too. He couldn't help but watch them, despite his mother's stern comment telling him not to stare. His father spoke rapidly to the receptionist explaining the situation while Sasuke clutched his mother's hand still coughing.

The child was suddenly swept off his feet and onto a stretcher. His eyes grew wide as he began to panic. "What's going on?" A short woman with Care Bears on her shirt smiled telling him over and over that he was safe, that he would be alright.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur of strange machines and his mother patting his head. By this time he was already wearing the sheets that pass for clothing. Sasuke disregarded the doctors rushing in and out of the room he was lying in until one of them pulled his mother aside to "speak with her privately."

"Ma'am," he began, "Has your son endured any recent physical trauma? For example falling from a tree or getting hit by a baseball."

She thought for a moment, "Not that I'm aware of. My husband and I just returned from a business trip in New York," she explained, "and since his brother is at work…"

"I understand." The kind faced doctor slowly approached the bed, "Sasuke?"

"Yes?" The raven responded in a small voice.

"Have you gotten hurt recently?" Suddenly, the boy was frightened. _I can't tell them. Itachi will get in trouble. I don't want him to get in trouble. He loves me. He didn't mean it._

"No," he pretended to think," Well, I tripped playing soccer the other day. Does that count?"

The doctor sighed returning his gaze to the female Uchiha. "I need to speak with both you and your husband if that's alright."

"Alright, he should be back any second now." Right on cue the male entered the room. Then, the child was alone. Several minutes-and coughs- later his family returned a lady with a rolling cart trailing behind.

She pulled a clear mask from the cart, "I'm going to put this over your face alright?" The confused child nodded.

His mother returned to the chair by his head and grasped his hand careful to avoid the i.v. "It's going to be alright, I promise." The words of reassurance were directed towards herself but she continued to repeat them. Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears. He was frightened and confused. _What's going on?_ The last thing he saw was his mother's smiling face.

Several years later the raven haired boy sighed as he slipped his key into the battered lock. He silently slipped into the apartment and carefully closed the door behind him. He had earned the hard way that Itachi loathed it when the door closed loudly. _I wonder if Itachi is home…_

"Welcome home little brother." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sasuke chuckled at the thought. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

Suddenly his brother leaned in completely disregarding the courtesy of common space. The boy was hit with a wave of nausea when the strong sent of alcohol reached his nostrils. _I guess brother has been drinking again. _A hand wrapped around the child's waist and lips harshly crashed into his causing a yelp to escape his lips. The older male slowly pulled away a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's play a game, Sasuke," he purred.

The young boy stood stunned and confused. _What's going on? _Itachi grabbed his arm roughly and led him to the living room. "Sit," he commanded his voice firm. Confused Sasuke sat dumbly on the love seat looking up at his beloved sibling. Itachi pushed the child onto his back straddling him his hand drifting downwards. Something was wrong. The nine year old trembled beneath the man.

"Wh-what are you going?" Sasuke choked out suppressing a sob. Itachi smiled. "Brother, you're scaring me."

"Sasuke, we're just going to play a little game."

"A game?" And with this statement a hand dove into the child's shorts firmly grasping his member. The sobs broke loose. The boy was terrified. The adult leaned forward his warm breath damp against Sasuke's neck. _This feels weird. _"P-please stop, brother. This feels weird." He gasped tears still rolling down his cheeks. He made a futile attempt to push his brother off but it only resulted in Itachi catching hold of his wrists and forcefully pinning them above his head.

"What's wrong, Sasuke. We're just playing a game." _Oh, this is just a game. I guess it's alright then._

"Okay!" Itachi chuckled at the sudden enthusiasm. He began to move his hand along the child's member causing him to gasp. The inebriated man fiercely bit into his ear drawing blood. _This isn't a fun game, it's painful. I want him to stop. _Itachi smiled before violating the child yet again. _But he's enjoying himself, so it can't be that bad._ _Brother would never hurt me on purpose. Brother loves me. _Itachi exhaled the smell of alcohol causing him to gag. Itachi continued onwards sucking on the smooth pale skin that covered the child's body.

Several minutes later Sasuke came and his brother stood wiping his hands before turning to leave the room. He paused, "This is our little secret." And with that he left. The young Uchiha lay exhausted and sore. _It's alright. He didn't mean it. It was just a game. Brother would never hurt me on purpose. Brother loves me. Brother loves me. Brother loves me. _He whimpered tears cascading down his cheeks.


	2. Piercing Glares

**A/N: Cover by the amazing emy7321! (Wattpad) Hehehehe. I actually updated. U^ x ^U (What's with me and rabbit faces lately?) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Comment! I REALLY want to know what you think.**

**Trigger warnings for this chapter include: self-harm, alcoholism , child abuse, sexual abuse, and pedophillia. Enjoy! (I feel weird writing enjoy after that...)**

**-Lilith **

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. Sasuke went to school, did his homework, and life proceeded as normal. Itachi drank more and often came home completely inebriated. But this was life. It was the last day of school and the halls were filled with the jubilant cheers of young children. Sasuke smiled today was the day Itachi was taking him to the zoo. He rushed home taking the stairs two at a time. He quickly unlocked the door and rushed to change out of his school uniform. His shirt was halfway off when the front door opened.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" The door slammed. Sasuke finished changing and rushed to the entry way.

"When are we leaving?" He beamed unable to control his excitement.

"To go where?!" He shouted startling the boy.

"Y-you promised to take me to the zoo today. Since it was the last day of-" His words were cut off by a hand strongly pushed him back against the wall.

"We're not going anywhere!" He screamed, "I fucking lost my job, and mom and dad won't be home for two goddamn months," Sasuke stared at his brother wide eyed. He never cursed. Never. Not even when he was drunk. There was a knock at the door before it slowly opened revealing a large man.

"Are you ready yet? The car is still running and the part starts in 10 minutes," the man growled.

"Give me minute I'm almost done here," his brother's tone turned venomous. He reached his hand back smacking it across the child's face his short nails drawing blood. It dripped slowly leaving streaks of red down the young Uchiha's face. He stood shocked. _Not again. Please not again._ _I don't like these games._ He sunk to his knees eyes prickling with tears.

"Brother, stop! I don't like these games!" Sasuke pleaded. His eyes caught sight of the man by the door. Another slap was immediately followed by a kick to the stomach.

"Don't speak to me you worthless piece of shit!" Sasuke's eyes widened."You better be fucking greatful that I put up with your pathetic excuse of an existance!" _But brother loves me. Why would he say something like that? I must be worthless. I would have to be. Brother would never lie to me. _The boy glanced up at the man in the doorway who was now laughing. After another kick, Itachi left locking the door behind him and leaving the battered child crying on the floor.

Three weeks later, Itachi still had not returned. Sasuke's stomach growled as he laid his head down on the kitchen table. There had not been food in the fridge for days and the water had been turned off. He groaned as his stomach growled again. _Why did Itachi leave? He must have left because he couldn't stand being around me anymore. I must be worthless. I am worthless. Itachi hates me now. Wait. _Sasuke's head shot up. _Maybe he never loved me. Maybe I deserve to be alone. I'm so hungry. I want to die. Please come home, brother. I'll be good, I promise. I promise. _Tears rolled down filthy cheeks.

Sasuke had not left the apartment since Itachi had left. He had hoped that if he stayed in, Itachi would not be mad when he returned. So, he stayed. Where would he go anyway? There was a knock at the door. The young Uchiha jumped at the sound and raced to answer the knock. He stood on his toes his eye just barely reaching the peep hole. Outside stood a police officer, tapping her foot impatiently, "Is there anyone home?" she knocked again. Sasuke held his breath. _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave. _After several minutes she did just that.

The raven let out a breath of relief as she walked away. _Thank goodness. I don't want to talk to the police. _He walked back to the table and sank into the chair. He slammed his hands down infuriated, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Just come home already, god damn it!" _Mom won't be home for another month, same with dad. _He began to panic. "I'm going to starve, god damn it!" _Please come home. Please. Please. _He laid his head back on the table and drifted off to the sound of his growling stomach.

He awoke several hours later to the phone ringing. He reluctantly stood moving sluggishly to answer the telephone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke!" His mother squealed causing him to move the phone from his ear. "How are you?"

"I'm great," he lied feigning cheerfulness, "How's Paris?"

"It's marvelous! I only wish we could do more sightseeing," she sighed, "But that's what happens when you're traveling on business." She blathered on for several minutes. In the meantime Sasuke was feeling faint and was growing worse by the second. "Oh! Sasuke! Is Itachi around?"

"No, he's at work," he lied once more.

"Do you know when he'll be home?"

"I'll tell him to call you when he returns," by this time the boy had to lean on the counter to steady himself.

"Sounds great! I need to go but I'll call again soon, alright?" They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. Then, everything began to spin, his legs went numb, and he vision turned black.

The light was blinding. Sasuke groaned before rolling over. Tears leaked from his eyes the pain in his stomach was excruciating. He pulled the blankets over his head. _Wait. Blankets? _He shot up. _How did I get to bed? _He crawled from the bed pushing the curtain aside as he exited his room. _Is Itachi finally home?_ Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He was scared. On one hand he wanted his brother to be home but on the other he feared his return. There was a figure standing in the kitchen, pan in hand.

"I see you're finally awake. I made eggs," Itachi smiled motioning for the young Uchiha to sit. He sat hesitantly. _Should I say something? What should I do? Why is he cooking? Do I even deserve to eat? When did he get home? Why did he leave? Why did he come back? _The strain of thought was broken when the older Uchiha placed a plate in front of the distressed child. "Eat." Carefully he picked up the fort glancing up at his smiling sibling, verifying that he was, in fact, aloud to eat. "Eat," he repeated.

After the first bite, Sasuke began to shovel the food into his mouth. _Eggs have never tasted so good. _Itachi sat across from him chuckling at the sight before him. When he finished, Itachi took his plate to the sink, "Go take a shower, you're filthy."

"B-but we don't have any water," he spoke in a small voice afraid his brother would lash out at him yet again.

"Yes we do, I paid the bill last night."

The warm water coated his fragile form and he sighed in relief. He froze when the door opened. He turned towards the intruder surprised. _Why is Itachi standing there?_ His brother just stood there watching him. _What does he want? _"Continue what you were doing," the elder spoke suddenly. _Is he going to watch me? No. No. I don't want him to. It's too embarrassing. Please go away!_ Sasuke stood naked and embarrassed unsure of how to proceed. "I said continue!"

Shyly, he picked up the washcloth lathering it with soap before rubbing it over his body. _This is embarrassing! Please go away! Please! _He began to rinse the soap away when he heard a moan from the elder Uchiha. Scared to look he continued to bathe. When he finished he dared to look across the small room only to see his brother had disappeared. _Thank goodness._ He carefully pushed the glass door open and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back to his room to dress.

There he sat on the small bed once again watching the young boy. _Why won't he leave me alone? DId I do something wrong? Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. _Itachi thrust clothes into Sasuke's hands and ordered him to dress. _He keeps watching me…_ Reluctantly he changed under the prying eyes of the elder Uchiha. Sasuke was mortified. _This is embarrassing. I want to die. Dear God, please kill me. Make this end._

He stood in the middle of the room confused. Itachi was gone. The rest of the day passed without incident. The fridge was stocked and the water was on, everything was normal, except Itachi had left, again. Sasuke shrugged at this realization, "At least now he can't watch me anymore." Then he was stricken with panic. _Did I do something wrong? I am worthless. Itachi must hate me. He would have to. Why else would he leave? Who could love someone as worthless as me? I don't deserve to live, do I?_

Itachi returned later that night when Sasuke was crawling into bed. The phone rang and Itachi answered before Sasuke could get to the phone, so he hid behind the corner and listened.

"Hello Mother. I'm doing well, how's Paris," he was silent for a moment, "Yes, we have been well. Sasuke's doing great, I'm fine," he was quiet again. _He lied. We haven't been fine._ _I almost starv-_"Good to hear you too, bye." He raced back to his room and jumped into bed. His heart was still pounding when Itachi pocked his head in to see if he was asleep.

**Yay! Second chapter! PLEASE COMMENT! It makes me really happy to hear what you think. I know not many people read this-I really appreciate those who do- so it makes it even better when you take the time to leave your thoughts. **

**-Lilith**


	3. The Iniquity of Silence

**A/N Yo! It appears to be that time again. What will happen this time 0.0? I promise I won't be torturing Sasuke for much longer AND in only TWO chapters, Naruto will be introduced! I'm so excited! On a side note, isn't it irritating when you actually put effort into a story then post a quick drabble and THAT'S the one that gets all the views? I find it quite aggravating... Any way comment your thoughts and, as always, enjoy!**

A month had passed and Itachi continued to watch him. Occasionally he lashed out at the boy knocking him to the ground, but he never apologized, not anymore. Itachi would make breakfast then disappear then return home drunk in the middle of the night claiming to have "been at work". But today was different. Itachi had been home all day and even made lunch. Sasuke didn't dare ask him why.

It was around six when the door opened and the adult Uchiha's entered the dwelling. Itachi shot him a glare when he jumped up. Catching the hint the child obediently sat back down at the kitchen table. Dinner was made. The family laughed. Sasuke remained silent. His mother gave him a snow globe with the Eifel Tower. But other than a few words of thanks accompanied by a small grin, the young Uchiha did not speak. He was too scared too. _I'm glad they're home. _"Are you feeling alright?" his father asked concern on his face. "You're being uncharacteristically quiet."

Itachi sent him a look, "I'm fine," he whispered. He sat quiet for the remainder of the night. He was brushing his teeth when Itachi finally spoke to him again.

"You behaved well tonight," he purred. Dark eyes widened but no sound was made. In the past month the boy had become reticent. Arms reached around his waist and a hand entered his shorts. Still, he made no sound. Sasuke closed his eyes. _Please let him be done soon._ Several minutes later the boy was alone yet again. He wiped himself down and headed to bed.

Tormented by those who claimed to love him and plagued by nigh mares, he lived in a constant state of fear. At school he wore only long sleeves and pants; he kept his head down and spoke to no one. When he was slammed into lockers or sneered at by old friends he remained silent. Alone. He was all alone.

The middle schooler trudged into the cold classroom and sat in the furthest corner by the window. The teachers didn't bother him any longer; he received high marks so they said nothing. The bell rang and the teacher began to speak, something about verb tenses. He turned the book's page after listening to the instructor droned on, he hissed when a paper cut appeared on his index finger. It began to bleed. Over the years, Sasuke had become fascinated by blood, he loved it, the smell the taste, all of it, and he yearned for the sanguine liquid to appear. Maybe that's why he began to cut. _I need more_. He slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"May I please go to the restroom?" _Yes, this is what I need._

"Fine," the teacher sighed, "Just take the pass." He rose from his seat grabbing the lanyard that counted as a pass on his way out. When he reached the bathroom he locked himself in a stall and lifted his shirt. Reaching into his backpack he produced a small razor. He dragged the blade against his scared hip. He waited in anticipation as a line of red slowly appeared; this was his favorite part, when the blood finally reached the surface. A wave of pleasure crashed into him as he continued to deface his body. Five minutes and a large Band-Aid later he returned to the classroom.

Art was hands down Sasuke's favorite class. Two years ago, in the sixth grade, he had discovered painting and ever since then he had fallen in love with art. He dragged the brush across the canvas a smooth navy line left in its wake. Painting filled him with, almost, the same jubilant sensation as cutting. The instructor, Mrs. Reese, stood behind him watching. He hated being watch but it was different with her, she harbored no mal-intent. He almost didn't notice her, lost in his own little world. But, when he did he turned on his stool to speak to her. "Good afternoon," he spoke quietly.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke. What are you painting today?" She motioned towards the canvas.

"My nightmares," she only smiled sadly in response. The canvas was mostly black with flecks of navy; in the middle were two malevolent, red, eyes. The bell rang and Sasuke slowly collected his belongings and was about to leave when the teacher called out to him.

"Sasuke, come here a moment," he turned and approached the desk.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you," she reached into the top drawer. "Here," in here hand was a large pouch. He took the pouch from her and slowly unzipped it; inside was a set of brushes. "I want you to have these. They are the first set of brushes I ever owned."

"Are you sure I can have these?"

"You deserve them."

_I don't deserve anything. I am worthless. _"Th-thank you."

She smiled, "Now, go home. Enjoy your weekend."

He left reluctantly and headed for the bus. He was going to his parent's office today. The yellow death trap slowed in front of a tall building. The doors creaked open; joyful students exited along with the youngest Uchiha. They headed towards the apartments, a few students shot him filthy looks when he walked in the opposite direction and entered the Uchiha building.

The elevator ride was long and the entire time he had to suffer with the heavy stench of smoke emanating from a short fat man. When he reached the top floor he rushed out of the lift. Sasuke ducked his head as he was greeted by multiple employees. He checked the position of his clothing before hesitantly opening the door to his mother's office. He screamed at the graphic scene before him. His mother bled from wounds on her neck and stomach. Her head faced the door her neck obviously broken and her skull cracked. He father was slumped over on an office chair his stomach ripped open, entrails on the floor in front of him, and his arms broken. There was blood everywhere. The window was had a large crack with and a large splatter.

Several workers rushed over to him. One screamed, another fainted, and someone threw up. The police arrived surprisingly quickly and Sasuke was escorted to the station still in shock. As he sat in a police woman's office it suddenly hit him. _I'm truly alone now. Itachi will become my guardian and my life will be shot into purgatory. I'm alone. I'm alone. God must hate me. Why? Did I do something wrong? Why do bad things happen to me? Itachi will become my guardian. I want to die._

A policeman drove the raven home and broke the news to Itachi who was as horrified as Sasuke was. The teenager thought he was safe. But as soon as the officer left the "fun" began. Itachi grabbed him by the hair and slammed the teen into the wall; his head bounced so hard he began to see spots. "It's your fault! You're the reason they were killed! You might as well have done it yourself!" He screamed. _This is it; he's going to kill me. I'm going to die right here in this piece of shit city. Thank God. He's going to kill me. _ And with the last thought Sasuke began to laugh. "Why are you laughing, you piece of shit," he spat before kneeing the young Uchiha in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over.

"I asked you a question!" He pulled him up smacking his head into the wall again and back handing him. "You are worthless! You even went as far as killing them! You are a worthless killer, you piece of shit! You don't deserve to live!" _I killed them. That's why they're dead. If I wasn't so pathetic, they would still be alive._ _I deserve to die. Someone needs to kill me. Please kill me brother._

Another slap, another hit, a kick, a punch, more screaming then he slammed Sasuke's head against the wall and he lost consciousness. When he came to, he was still on the floor and Itachi was gone. He pulled out his phone cringing at the pain coursing through his body. _Great I was out for an entire day._ He slowly lifted his broken form and limped to the bathroom. The shower surged to life warm water cascading down the raven.

After his shower he inspected his injuries cleaning them one by one with the hydrogen peroxide that he kept under the sink. He face was badly bruised with several scabs on his left cheek, a large purple bruise covered the right half of his ribs, the rest of his body sported bruises other abrasions.

**A/N Sorry about the length, the next two will be about the same (difficulty breaking up chapters) but after that they will return to normal. PLEASE comment your thoughts, it makes my day. Anyway, enjoy your lives.**

**-Lilith **


	4. Requiem of the Disturbed

**Yo! It appears to be Thursday, again, like it is every week... So, anyway,, things get a bit intense in this chapter (not that they weren't already).**

**Have any of you seen Shensekai Yori? I marathoned through it a couple nights ago... I hate it when my OTP has moments of canon and then BAM! The show's like fuck you and it's just gone. Kills me everytime. It's so cruel what they do...**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**EDIT: Sine it was pointed out to me in the reviews, i figured I should make an announcement. THE EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT RANDOM AND WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. Thanks. **

**Req·ui·em ˈrekwēəm'  
**

**noun:**

**(especially in the Roman Catholic Church) a Mass for the repose of the souls of the dead.  
**

**a musical composition setting parts of a requiem Mass, or of a similar character.  
**

**an act or token of remembrance.**

The next day Sasuke found himself in front of the floor length mirror applying concealer to obscure the bruises that tainted his face. His walk to school was slower than usual but he eventually made it to the academy; Sasuke straightened his tie before walking through the gates. When he entered the school he immediately headed towards the art room.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Mrs. Reese greeted. _Please don't look at me._

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine just tired," he offered a weak smiled. He pulled out the brushes grabbed some paint and went to work. The bell rang but he continued to paint. Mrs. Reese said nothing and emailed the principal telling him that she would be keeping Sasuke that day. He continued to paint through the entire day, completely tuning out everything and everyone. By the end of the day he had painted through eight canvases. The final bell rang and Mrs. Reese finally approached him.

"Sasuke, the bell rang, it's time for you to leave," she nudged his shoulder.

Her touch snapped him out of his daze and he glanced up at the clock. _I've been here all day? I didn't even notice._ _"A-alright," I don't want to go home. I have no one anymore. _He rose from the stool collecting his brushes.

"Don't worry about the paint, I'll clean everything up for you," she smiled.

"Thank you," he spoke quietly before leaving.

At home he sat on his bed carving into his flesh. There was so much blood, it was beautiful. _I don't deserve this. This joy, this beauty. None of this, but I can't stop. _He went to bed without eating dinner that night.

It had made the news. It was everywhere. The Uchiha murders seemed to be the only thing anyone wanted to talk about anymore. School got worse. Some people were convinced that he had committed the heinous crime. He was slammed into lockers, tripped in the hallways, and someone had taken his back pack and thrown it in the dumpster. The teachers gave him looks of pity and he was summoned to the counselor at one point. The only one who treated him the same was Mrs. Reed, she didn't even bring the topic to light.

It was a Tuesday when they caught the killer. He was an employee of a company the Uchiha Corporation had acquired years ago. He had turned himself in, the guilt was too strong for him to handle. He gave a full confession and was quickly sentenced to life in prison. Itachi had left again but not before beating his younger brother half to death.

Smoke drifted towards the ceiling leaving black marks on the white. The teen breathed out slowly releasing more smoke. A hand tugged at his piercing and he turned to look at the pink haired girl beside him. "What do you want, Sakura?" he growled.

"You look really sexy right now," _Why does she always compliment me? Doesn't she realize that I'm a worthless waste of space? _He sighed taking another puff of the joint. He had discovered marihuana after he graduated from middle school. The pink haired bimbo tugged harder on his piercing and he swatted his hand away. _Why is she here anyway?_ _Please go away, I really don't feel like dealing with you right now. _Of course he would never say this out loud.

They sat against the wall in his room, out of sight of the door way where the curtain hung limply, he never did replace the door. He pressed the joint against his shoe putting out the light.

"Hey, I wanted some of that!" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Make your own," he snapped. _Please go home. You are really obnoxious. _He tugged on his lip piercing and shot her a glare.

"Fine. Fine," she sighed defeated standing up. "I need to go, I can't be late again, Dad would beat me," she joked. _That's not funny. You have no idea what it's like. You wouldn't deserve that, even though you're annoying, you're not a bad person._

"Bye," He mumbled thankful she was leaving. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door close. The door opened again. _Is she back? _He rose from the floor his mood completely placated. Itachi met him at his doorway. _Oh, Itachi is home. He appears to be drunk. Oh well. It happens. _A fist connected with his cheek._ It looks like he had a bad day. Oh well. It happens. He should be done soon anyway._

"Have you been smoking again?" He pulled Sasuke close be his hair, "You know how I feel about this!" The elder Uchiha was furious. He continued to beat the raven. Until he was limp in his grasp.

My high had dissipated by the time I awoke. I groaned then walked to the bathroom to survey the damage. He cleaned his wounds and returned to his room. The clock read 4:14. _I have school in a couple of hours. Great. Just great. _He went back to sleep.

The next morning he reached into the drawer for his concealer only to find it empty. He looked at his bruised cheek. He became hysteric. _What am I going to do? I can't go to school like this and I don't have time to go to the store. If I stay home Itachi will be angry. _Sasuke donned a pair of sunglasses and left the house but instead of walking to school he turned the other way and walked in the opposite direction.

The Target parking lot was relatively empty when he approached the store. He stopped for a moment at the doors pulling out his wallet. _I should have enough. _The doors slid open and he was greeted by a cool gust of air. Head down the raven headed directly to the cosmetics aisle. He quickly grabbed the product then rushed to the checkout. When he completed the purchase, he went into the bathroom and dabbed the paste on his bruised cheek.

For the rest of the day he walked without destination or purpose. He returned home around three in the afternoon. Luckily Itachi was absent. There was a feeling of serenity in the normally chaotic apartment. _This is nice. Why can't it always be this way?_ Sasuke's brother did not return that night or the next.

Itachi had been gone for about a week when Sasuke entered the school. He was honestly thankful for his absence. But he couldn't help but worry._Is it my fault he left? If he angry with me? Did he finally get sick of me?_ Despite years of torment, Sasuke still loved his elder brother. _I need to-_ Lost in thought he didn't notice the group of males approaching him.

" 'Sup faggot," one of them sneered. The raven turned to walk around them. "I'm talking to you, you worthless piece of shit." Sasuke froze at the last statement. A wave of memories crashed into him, Itachi slamming him into the wall, Itachi screaming at him, Itachi telling him that he was worthless, Itachi- The trance ended when a rough shove sent him whirling back causing him to fall onto the linoleum. "Oh look. The emo faggot is on the floor like the garbage he is," the other boys snickered. He ringleader knelt down. "Lick my shoes."

_Why is this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve this? I deserve this. I am worthless. _The bully stood grabbing Sasuke's hair and slamming the raven's face into his shoes. He laughed then he and his friends walked off leaving Sasuke humiliated on the floor. _I hate this. I know I deserve it but I'm tired of this pain. _The boy pushed himself off the ground and headed to the bathroom. Locking himself in a stall he pulled out his razor and pushed up his sleeves. Silent tears turned into heavy sobs. He dragged the small blade across his forearms the giddy sensation returning. He continued to carve until the school bell rang.

By the end of the day the raven was exhausted. He headed straight to his room and drifted off but was soon awakened by a loud banging. Suddenly, a man entered the raven's room a smile plastered on his face. "W-who are you?" _Why is this man here? Who is he? What does he want? Did he break in?_

"You look like fun," he chuckled, "Daniel, come look at this one!" Another man appeared in the door way. They came up alongside the bed.

"G-get away from me!" The young Uchiha was terrified.

"Think this one'll be fun?" The first man asked licking his lips; the other nodded in agreement. Then, they started. The first man grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and forced him onto his back. The other man, the one called Daniel, began to undo his pants. _Oh no. Oh no. Please God, don't let this happen to me. Let this be a dream. Please I beg of you. Please don't let this happen._

The raven's pants were torn off revealing scared legs. The man paid no attention to the scars and pulled the boy towards him as he dropped his pants. "I guess I'm going to have to go in dry," he shrugged grasping his erection. He lifted the boy's legs and pulled off his underwear. _Please. Please! Stop! I don't want this! Make it stop! _Tears threatened to escape. His legs were spread.

_Stop! Please stop!_ Pain. Pain shot through his pale body. The man grunted. _Please! It hurts! It hurts! Stop! It's hurts so badly. So much pain. Brother, save me._ A large penis was shoved into his mount. The tears began to flow freely. He screamed. The men moaned. He sobbed. They came. His body went limp. They left. He lay on the bed half naked covered in strangers' semen. _I want to die. Kill me. Why didn't they just kill me?_ Hours later he managed to drag himself to the bathroom and into the shower. He was in s much pain. But he knew he had experienced worse pain then this.

Bruised ankles. Sore jaw. Throbbing anus. Raw throat. Life is cruel. Sobs racked his body as he crouched on the floor of the shower. Memories surged through his conscious mind. Itachi touching him. Itachi beating him. The hospital. Itachi leaving. Almost starving. Itachi watching him. Painting. Friends beating him. His first cut. His parent's bloody corpses. Constant harassment. His first high. Pain. So much pain.

_It's my fault. If I wasn't such a deplorable waste of space nothing bad would happen. Mom and Dad would be alive. Itachi wouldn't have to beat me. Those men wouldn't have hurt me. None of it would have happened if I wasn't so pathetic. I am alone. I am worthless. I am nothing. I don't deserve to be alive. I need to die. I must die. I have to die. I'm not needed. My existence is pointless. There's no reason for me to be alive. I deserve to die. I cannot live any longer. I can't! I can't! I am alone. This is the end! _He laughed hysterically. He laughed until he couldn't breathe. He laughed.

The raven was awoken by an obnoxious beeping. _I'm alive. Why? _"You finally woke up. They weren't sure if you would or not, but I had faith," a woman's relieved voice reached his ears. _Why am I alive?_

"Why am I alive?" his voice was raspy and it hurt to speak.

"You're brother found you uncon-"

"Why am I alive?!" _Does she not understand the question?_

"That's what I was trying to explain-"

"Why am I alive?!" He sat up pain coursing through his body, "I can't be alive! I don't deserve to live! I am worthless! Let me die! Please! I beg you!" He began to sob out of both pain and sorrow. The woman's eyes widened at Sasuke's sudden outburst. The boy began to tear at the stitches on his arms ignoring the pain in his wrist.

"You're ripping you stitches!"

"Just let me die, god damn it! Is that too much to ask!? I can't be here! I am worthless! I am nothing! JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" Large amounts of blood flowed from the opened wounds. The raven began to tear at his face. Nurses rushed in the room. Two pinned him down; the other injected him with a clear liquid. His vision faded.

When he woke the second time his arms and legs were strapped to the bed. _Why am I alive? Can't they see my entire existence is pointless? It would have been better for everyone if I just died. _Memories of the men suddenly surfaced. _They knew I was worthless. That's why they hurt me. That's why Itachi hurts me. If they can see it, then why can't these people?_

A doctor entered the room. "Hello Sasuke, "she spoke in a soothing tone, "I'm Dr. Young, I'll be taking care of you from now on." The boy stayed silent. "We're going to be taking you somewhere you can get help."

"H-help? W-why d-do I need help?" _I don't understand._

"Because you are sick, it was decided that you will be admitted to a mental health care facility."

"B-but, I'm not sick!" _Is she crazy? I'm healthy._

"No, not physically but mentally," she motioned to my restrained form," This, what you did, is not healthy. It is wrong. You need to understand this." He said nothing. _She's wrong, I deserve this. Bad people deserve to be punished. So, I was punished._ _What's wrong with that? It's the natural order of things. That's how society functions._

The doctor took a step back as two nurses entered the room with a stretcher. They began unstrap me. They moved to lift me; as soon as their hands touched me images of the man and Itachi surfaced. "Don't touch me!" Tears began to form. They stopped and looked at the doctor then continued when she nodded giving them permission to continue. "What's going on?!" He was frightened.

"I already told you, Sasuke. You are going to go to a special place; these people are here to take you there." _Is that supposed to sooth me?_ Once again Sasuke was strapped down. He closed his eyes as he was wheeled through the hospital corridor and they remained closed until the stretcher was lifted into an ambulance. The raven started to hyperventilate stricken with fear. Another shot was pressed into his arm.

**So, what did you think?! Comment your thoughts, I love to know what you think even if it's critiques. I really have nothing else going on in my life U - . - U See you next week!**

**-Lilith**

**p.s. Naruto will be introduced in the next chapter and if any of you few people reading this can draw; want to draw something for me? *wink wink* You don't have to but /shrugs/ it would be nice. Ya' know?**


	5. Repertoire of a Caged Bird

**A/N Hello! I'm updating early, because school is over and I can. So, yeah. Naruto will be introduced in this chapter and you will also gain some insight on the whole Itachi situation. Note that this chapter is pretty introspective but it is necessary to the story line, I promise. Once again, if any of you can draw *wink wink*. Do people even read these things? I mean, I always do but /shrugs/ whatever. Thanks to emy7321, she is a beautiful person. U ^ x ^ U**

**I'm almost done with that video U ^ x ^ U! Super exciting... What else... Oh yes! Comment your thoughts! I really like to know what you are thinking but if you decide to be an ass; just dont be an ass alright?**

**Enjoy!**

"How long has it been?" The older man sniffed the blond's neck before licking his ear.

They lay on an old, moldy, motel bed. "Too long," he purred. He knew how long it had been; three weeks and four days, but you never answer them seriously. _Rule number one: always tell the customer what they want to hear in order to make the most profit out of the night._

Several orgasms later, the old man had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Naruto snorted in disgust as he swiped the cash off the table. _Rule number two: only accept cash, checks look suspicious and scared away married customers._

The blond trudged down the street the cold air causing him to wrap his jacket tighter, "Hey sweet heart I'll give you a good price for the night," thin arms wrapped around his equally malnourished form.

"Ino," he sighed, "How many times do I need to explain this to you? I am not a willing customer." Rule number three: never have sex with someone else in the business.

"Fine," she mocked tears. "It's just, you're so sexy I can't control my _sexual_ urges." She pretended to faint.

"You're ridiculous," he laughed. Naruto had met Ino way back when he was still working for a pimp. But, that was years ago and somehow they had become close friends.

"Anyways," she straightened her clothes. "I'm going back to work and I suggest you do the same."

"Alright, I was headed over there already." He stopped turning to look at his scantily clad friend his eyes concerned, "Be careful, Itachi started making rounds again." Itachi was one of the worst pimps in the area. He picked girls up off the streets with promises of drugs and freedom then abused them until they begged for one and craved the other.

The blonde froze, "Oh," she was silent for a moment. "Thanks for the heads up. I guess I shouldn't go back to the club for a while." The club, Naruto hadn't been in a while and frankly, he needed to go. Long story short, he was running low on cash.

Naruto offered a single-handed wave as he departed. He was headed towards the place Ino had just decided to avoid; the place that he vowed that he would never return to, the club. He hesitantly pushed opened the warehouse doors. _I can't believe I'm here._ He was scared but as soon as he stepped into the club his entire personality changed. The blond radiated confidence and, most importance, sexuality. He needed work and that was all that mattered. _Rule number four: work takes priority, no work no money and if you don't have money, you won't survive._

Naruto had been in the business for longer then he would care to admit; long before he was homeless. Images of smiling parents and laughter entered his conscious mind. _That little boy-no- that life is long gone._ He pushed aside any unnecessary emotion and headed towards the back. The man by the door, Kisame, luckily, recognized him and allowed him to push beside the heavy curtain.

This place was every over-protective parent's nightmare. Girls skillfully whirled around filthy poles successfully seducing their audiences, drugs were being traded like candy, and wealthy, married, men stood against the walls licking their lips flaunting large wads of cash. Normally Naruto wouldn't go for these types but tonight was different, his earlier customer hadn't paid as much as usual and he needed to eat for the next week. _Rule number five: only go after return customers, you'll know what you're dealing with; predictable is best option in this line of work._

Ignoring the feeling of dread, he unzipped his jacket just enough to expose his pectorals and loosed his belt; he strut past the first man trailing his slender fingers over the man's penis. But he didn't stop until he reached the last man, he had to seduce him, and by arousing the other men, he did just that.

"H-how much?" The man was so aroused he could barely speak. It was definitely his first time out. _Rule number six: if you have to go after a single hit, try to get the new guys, they always pay more. _The man was definitely nervous, _Must be married._ Naruto had slept with plenty of married men and this guy was no different; a john was a john.

"We can discuss that in a moment," Naruto purred rubbing his hand along the man's inner thigh. The wad of cash was slipped into his pocket. _Rule number seven: never pay first some might take advantage of that and leave without serving you. _With the man's mistake, Naruto smirked, _definitely his first time. I wonder if he's ever done it with a man before. _He mentally cringed. _Damn, I hate doing it with virgins, they always, somehow manage to make it hurt. But, I really need the cash…_ The blond proceeded to rub his hands down the man's inner thighs again, fingers dancing over the clothed flesh.

He traced his finger slowly, over the man's growing erection, "Why don't we go somewhere private?" The man nodded slowly unable to speak and dumbly followed Naruto farther into the dark room. _Rule number eight: never follow anyone; always be the one to decide on a location._ An hour or so later the man had given Naruto more cash and left looking slightly frazzled. He had counted the cash before stashing it in his left sock. _Not bad, $250. Not too shabby for a first timer, and I'm not as sore as usual. Maybe he's not a virgin. Hehehe. Good business day._

Naruto waved at the shark-like man and exited establishment. Feeling instantly relieved, the blond's shoulders dropped and he removed his mask. _Now to find a place to crash._ He sighed. The teenager usually spent the night in alleyways or in poorly maintained motels. _Rule number nine: never spend the night with a client; there is always the possibility that they will try to get more then what they paid for._

The church lights were dimmed and after making the assumption that everyone was asleep he let himself in. _Thank god they have heating._ The church was a frequent resting place of his. The workers never bothered him and, occasionally, they gave him food. The teenager was allowed to stay under one condition: he was not to desecrate the chapel. This of course being an easy rule to follow posed to problems for him but there were others who were less than pleased. He slunk to the youth room and after locking the door behind him, _Rule number ten: never go into a situation in which someone could easily take the upper hand, _collapsed onto the worn couch. Naruto pulled a tattered orange bag from underneath and fished out an old blanket. After wrapping it around himself he drifted off.

The next day he slept until eight and wished to have slept longer but, alas, it was Sunday and he knew the rule; "you can stay however long you need but leave on Sundays. We don't want you disrupting the children of God who come here to worship". Naruto stuffed his beneath the tattered piece of furniture and strolled from the holy place, momentarily stopping at a bakery for breakfast.

After wandering for what felt like hours, the blond found himself in front of an apartment complex in obvious disrepair. The depilated building was one of great familiarity. _Why? Why? I promised-no, I swore I would never return._ But despite the protests of his mind, Naruto's legs took him up the crumbling stairs and in front of apartment 49. _It would be better if it was 69… maybe another pimp already had that one taken. _He chuckled trying to make light of the situation. Then, the blond hesitantly knocked.

"Come in!" A loud voice shrieked. He recognized the voice. _Ino. Why is she here? I told her…_

The blond pushed away his aggravation and entered the apartment. _Rule number eleven: never show unnecessary emotion, it gives others the opportunity to control. _He was immediately greeted by the putrid stench of cigarettes and sleaze. _You'd think I would be used to this by now…_ Arms tightened around his waist. Refusing to cave into the man behind him he responded calmly, without a hint of emotion in his voice, "Hello, Orochimaru. Still hanging around the boss I see."

The snake chuckled at Naruto's comment, "Still breaking promises I see." The blond wavered, the drugged man's hand slipped lower. _Shit. Shit. Shit! I broke the rules! I wavered! I wavered! Now he knows I'm weak!_

"That's enough!" A stern voice echoed through the rundown apartment. Orochimaru immediately drew from his prey slightly irked. Naruto caught Ino's eye but she quickly looked away shame coating her face. _Damn her. Damn her. She shouldn't have come back… I shouldn't have either…_

The boss towered over the fourteen year old with ease as he stepped closer until the only thing separating them was the glass table resting in the middle of the filthy room. Their eyes locked. _Rule number twelve: never be the one to break eye contact, it shows weakness._ This was a rule that the blond was never able to uphold when the boss was involved. There was something off about that man-whether it was the massive amounts of drugs flowing through his veins or something in his personal life, he did not know. But there was definitely something seriously wrong with the man in front of him.

The boss's right-hand-man or Kisame was close behind him a smile on his face; he took a step closer to the male slowly dragging his tongue up the pale skin of the boss's neck. Naruto mentally shuddered. _I will never understand what they see in each other. If anyone else tried that, even one of his girls, they would be dead. _As it appeared, whenever the boss was in, Kisame never left his side and Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't being forced to do so. He was too relaxed.

"Why are you here anyway?" the taller male spat whilst inspecting his already perfectly polished nails.

Naruto took a moment to steady his racing heart. "You know what I want."

"I don't deal in boys little fox, you know this. But," he paused, "I could be willing to make an exception for you." Naruto's breath hitched. _That bastard. Not again! I refuse to be owned! I'm not a dog!_ _Calm down. I need to calm down._

After several deep breathes a large wad of cash was slammed on the table with such force that it cracked. Kisame stepped forward but was stopped by a wave of the boss's hand. "I said. You. Know. What. I. Want." The cash was quickly replaced by a black bag. The boss scribbled something on a scrap of paper silently tucking it within the confides of the cloth.

He pulled the blond close, "If you're interested, there's good business here."

Naruto knew these words. The boss was done with him; he had lost all interest in him. _Why else would he give me work elsewhere? _And with that, he lost all composure and charged from the room.

Naruto had calmed down some by the time he returned to the church. There was still a service in session so he snuck in and sat in the back disregarding the sermon and just watching the people. _Why are they so happy? How? I don't understand. It's disgusting. _They all stood with hymnals in hand singing to the heavens; a harmonious beauty. Their serenity was overwhelming. Tears leaked from the lost child's eyes. Quietly he exited the holy place.

The blond slowly leaned his back against the cold wall, finally free from the suffocating chapel. Still uneasy, he simply stood watching the clouds. The wind rustled the trees. Children laughed with their parents. Dogs barked. The sun shone. All was right with the world. _If everything is so perfect, why am I so screwed up? What did I do to deserve this life?_ Birds flew overhead.

"I envy you," he spoke to the sky. "No matter where you are, no matter who you're with, you are always free. You can fly as far as the eye can see and even farther. You can soar so high, that no one could possible follow. You can be safe. You are free. You are truly free." The blond began to sob.

"They only know the light and will never know of the atrocities shrouded by the night. Why can't I be like them?!" He was oblivious to the stares he was receiving. "I can't even remember a time when I could see the sun. A time before my life was governed by darkness. Yet, they can live their entire lives without as much as a sliver of pain. They will never know chains or bonds. They will never know what it's like to be forced to stoop, to become the lowest of the low, just to get paid, just to survive. "

The birds had landed and watched him curiously. _They are free, just like you._ A sad chuckled escaped his lips. "You're free! All of you! You can see the sun! You can see it…"

He sunk to his knees his head in his hands.

A woman in black stood in the doorway hand over her mouth tears streaming down her face. She could not fathom how someone this young could end up like this. She feared him. The woman was terrified of the pained boy. She did not, she could not, understand him, and this is why she pulled out her phone.

**A/N So, end of chapter. I think it's pretty decently sized. /shrugs/ I was almost in tears whilst writing through Naruto's monologue; it was basically a mixture of exerience and the music I'm listening too but it was pretty interesting. (I actually have specific playlists for writing stuff like this. Which, all-in-all, probably isn't the best thing...) Now I feel kind of lame... Anyway, comment your thoughts please! It really makes me happy, I have nothing decent going on in my life and I enjoy feedback so that I can improve my writing!**

**-Lilith**

**Who was the boss? What's in the bag? What is the lady doing with her phone?**


	6. The Dawning of Deliverance

**A/N This is the last Naruto-centric chapter! Any way, I almost didn't make my own deadline... But I did! I decided to be nice and offer my assistance cleaning **Mozuya-san Gyakujousuru. **So much work U T . T U As always, comment your thoughts and if any of you can draw *wink wink***

**Enjoy!**

When the police arrived, the woman in black was in a wreck. Over and over she claimed to have been assaulted by the blond. The pastor had brought the boy inside and directed him to the couch telling him not to leave until he had gotten some rest as he was still, clearly, in shambles. Screaming at the top of their lungs at how unjust the entire situation was, that they were the victim, someone was driven away in the back of a black and white.

Peaceful snores echoes through the church. The patrons were long gone but the staff remained in the kitchen in the middle of a heated discussion. "What do we do with him?"

"I don't know! He clearly needs help!"

"Maybe the policemen should have taken him! He probably has committed some crimes; being alone at his age!"

"Darlene! Hush your tone, he is a child of the Lord," the pastor who was previously lost in thought finally spoke. "We shall offer him sanctuary until he is ready to depart. That is all. And if he is willing to confide in us, than we will accept him with open arms. Such is the way of His teachings." The pastor's decision was final and the kitchen quickly cleared. The man of god entered the room the child rested in; brushing the blond hair out of his face he spoke, "I am truly sorry for the life you have been cursed with." Then, he disappeared.

The supposedly sleeping blond lifted his hand gingerly resting his fingers against were the pastor had touched. _It's been a while. Hasn't it._ He allowed a sigh to escape before replacing his mask._ At any rate, it would be unacceptable for me to stay here much longer; and if they found out about…_ His hand subconsciously reached to his pocket, the resting place of the small black bag. _ I need to get out of here._ Naruto grabbed the orange backpack and headed out of the holy place. He stopped for a moment, tempted to turn back. _No! Rule number thirteen: never look back, never revoke a decision. _Naruto refused to break that rule. He refused.

It had been a while since Naruto had taken anything. He didn't do it for 'escape' like the others; in all honesty, the blond wasn't sure why he did anything in the first place. If the boss hadn't introduced him, he probably would have never started. At any rate, it was rare to see the young teen walking around with a $300 bag of heroin. Scratch that. It was rare enough to see the blond teen during daylight hours.

Naruto slunk to Ino's usual spot and sat in wait for her arrival; whenever he purchased too much, he would split it with his blonde friend. This broke one of the common rules of the trade. _Common rule: never share unless you want to be walked over and sucked dry._ This rule was too harsh for even him; not so say he didn't have his limits.

He looked around; more birds were flying, more families, and too much light. _This is actually a nice area._ Naruto had learned over the years that, if you were good and only if you were good, you work rich areas. Higher paying clients are, supposedly, more comfortable in their own environment and pay more. But, the teen had never dared to try; it broke the rules, several of them.

A shadow darkened the small alleyway and the blond looked up to see a snobby rich kid, one of those 'wanna – be punks who wear all black and hang out in skate parks even though they can't skate' kind of guys.

"What do we have here? Oh! I thought I smelled garbage!" his two companions snickered. _Why are there always two? Why can't anyone do anything by themselves!? _The boy suddenly became very close, "my father's dead because of you!" he spat. _I didn't kill anyone!_ The blond's emotionless mask remained. The beating began with a kick. No emotion was showed, no sounds were heard. "You killed him! You revolting scum!" the boy, probably only a few years older than Naruto, screamed.

Naruto allowed a smirk to escape, "Maybe if your mother was better in bed, your father wouldn't have to go out of his way to find a decent whore."

"Y-you! Don't insult my father!" Naruto observed the teen beating him. _He looks like-_

Naruto gasped then began to laugh startling the boy enough for him to stop kicking. "I actually know who your daddy is kid!" he spoke between laughs. "He broke a rule, "_Rule number fourteen: never give your name. _The boy stood shocked slowly motioning towards his friends to 'get the hell out of there'.

"Oh, so you think you know my 'daddy'?"A hard kick directly to the knee, "Then what was his name?"

The blond thought for a moment. _I haven't seen him in months. He was a return customer. It was an R name. Rain, Robert,_ "Raymond. Raymond Sacanoya. Man that guy was a virgin. Gave me his full name and everything. Paid well though. But I was so sore I cou-" The blond was cut off abruptly by a hand wrapping around his throat.

"Shut up!" The grip tightened.

"But," Naruto wheezed, "Despite that, I didn't kill him. I'm clean kid." The kid's eyes widened and he sprinted out of the alley. _That was surprisingly easy. But, damn, he has a good grip. _He fell, his back connecting none to softly with the dusty concrete. The dust that whirled around him turned his wheezing into a full blown coughing fit. _I'm done with this life._ Birds flew overhead. The sun shone. _I want to be like you. I want to be with you. I want out. Maybe… _The blond pulled the bag from his pocket and the syringes from his bag. _Maybe it will work this time…_ He began, one after another, until he was done.

Then, he, once again, broke all of the rules. Fire coursing through his veins, he forced himself from the ground and into the street backpack clutched tightly. He knew what he must look like and he didn't care. He couldn't he was too far gone.

_Life isn't worth living if you aren't free._

The mantra wove itself through his veins dominating his conscious mind. The blond stopped in the middle of the street and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was a shrill cry of pure anguish. Everything stood still until the cry ended; it felt as though all joy had been eradicated. When he was finished, Naruto collapsed where he stood.

"Do you have any friends or family?" Once again the blond shook his head. _My throat hurts._

"How many times are you going to ask me the same question?" Naruto managed to croak.

The doctor just stared at his clip bord, "We just need to be sure be-"

"Oh, so you can't trust me! Is it because of who I am?! Of what I've done!?" The blond went to sit up but was forced back down by the very man he was screaming at.

"No! It's not that we don't trust you. We just need to be positive before we make a decision."

_Oh, my bad._ "Sorry...Wait! What decision? I can't just leave?!"

The doctor was obviously irritated. "Of course you can't go back! Where would you go anyway?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was quickly silenced. "Nowhere. That's where. You would find yourself in the same exact position as last time. Now, since you have no legal guardian, I will act in their place."

"And do what exactly?" _Something doesn't feel right._ Naruto watched as the doctor began to write on the papers he was previously examining.

When he was done he handed the clipboard to the blond, "I need you to fill in all the blank information." And with that he was gone.

It took Naruto approximately fourteen minutes to fill in the information and he wouldn't have done it if the nurses kept hovering over him. When he was done the doctor was called back into the room but instead of him it was a woman. _Who is this old lady?_

The old woman in question leafed through the stack of papers. "You will be coming with me." She turned to the nurses, "Unhook him." A nurse pulled out the i.v then they were off. The old women had made him sit in a wheel chair saying that it was 'ridiculous to force him on a stretcher when they were only going a building over'.

On the short trip Naruto learned one thing. _Rule number fourteen: never wear hospital gowns._

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short... I already made excuses though.**

**Please comment and vote!**

**Oh! If any of you know of any GOOD Naruto Hogwarts SasuNaru crossover fics please tell me. I will love you forever!**

**-Lilith**


End file.
